


Just Close Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, POV Third Person, Post-Unwound Future, Sad, Sad Ending, Unwound Future Spoilers, title from a nickelback song, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire has to say goodbye.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 5





	Just Close Your Eyes

Claire sucked in a breath as she looked down at the ground. Warm tears filled the corners of her dark eyes. "I suppose this is goodbye." She said. She raised an arm and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "After all this time, it's time for me to finally go." She whispered.

Claire looked over at Layton who was on the brink of tears. "Claire.." He sniffled. "I can't..." He trembled. He took a step towards her. "Hershel," Claire said. "I need to go." She said, trying to keep her voice calm yet it was breaking. Tears continued to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but, I can't exist here anymore," Claire said. "My time has come." She gave Layton a soft smile. "Just close your eyes and it will all be over, okay?" She said. Layton wiped his eyes and nodded. He closed his eyes and Claire stepped towards him. She planted a loving kiss on his lips before pulling off. 

"I love you, Hershel. And I know you will stay strong for me." Claire said. She turned around and began to walk away. Her body began to softly glow as her form began to fade away.


End file.
